Unerwarteter Besuch
by Jesse Martin
Summary: Martins Vater flippt aus, aber Danny ist für Martin da. Ich habe leider noch keinen Betaleser, ich hoffe, dass ihr weiterhin ein Auge zudrücken könnt. Falls jemand das liest, der sich vorstellen könnte mein Betaleser zu werden, würde ich mich freuen.


5. Unerwarteter Besuch

Danny kam ins Schlafzimmer, wo Martin gerade dabei war seine Jogginghose anzuziehen. Er schlang seine Arme um Martins Taille und küsste ihn auf den Nacken. „Hey, wenn du wieder da bist, dann gehen wir gemeinsam duschen und ich seife dich ein", grinste Danny frech. Gott, wie Martin dieses Grinsen liebte. Es schickte immer so ein angenehmes kribbeln, direkt in seine Leisten. Martin drehte sich zu ihm um, er wusste was Danny von ihm wollte und er freute sich schon darauf, doch wenn er nicht bald loslief, würde er es nicht mal mehr aus der Tür schaffen. Martin gab Danny noch einen Kuss und machte sich dann auf zum joggen.

Martin war noch keine zehn Minuten weg, da klopfte es an ihre Tür. Erst dachte Danny, dass Martin etwas vergessen hatte, doch als er öffnete, wünschte er sich, wenn es doch nur Martin wäre. „Direktor Fitzgerald, Mrs. Fitzgerald." Danny stand an der Tür und hätte sie am liebsten wieder zugeknallt, aber stattdessen bat er Martins Eltern herein. Auch Martins Eltern sahen irritiert aus, denn anscheinend hatte Martin ihnen noch nicht gesagt, dass er nun mit Danny zusammen wohnte. Victor Fitzgerald ging gleich zum Angriff über sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins schloss fiel. „Agent Taylor, wo ist mein Sohn und was machen sie in seiner Wohnung?!" Danny, der auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer war, blieb stehen und drehte sich Martins Vater zu, ohne eine Spur von Scharm oder gar Unterwürfigkeit, antwortete er ihm. „Martin ist joggen gegangen und ich wohne hier. Hat Martin es ihnen, denn noch nicht gesagt?" Nun meldete sich auch Martins Mutter zu Wort. „Nein, er hat uns noch nichts davon gesagt, das er mit ihnen zusammen wohnt. Ich meine, wir wissen ja, das Martin nun lieber mit Männern…, aber das er auch mit einem Mann zusammen wohnt, darüber hat er kein Wort verloren." Schnell versuchte Danny die Wogen wieder zu glätten, die er gerade aufgewühlt hatte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Martin nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten wollte, um es ihnen zu sagen. Setzen sie sich doch, es wird noch ein wenig dauern, bis Martin wieder da ist, in der Zwischenzeit werde ich uns erst mal einen Kaffee machen." Martins Eltern setzten sich auf die Couch und Danny ging in die Küche.

Danny war sich sicher, anstatt mit Martin zu duschen, würde er ihn jetzt lieber erwürgen. Er wusste ja, dass Martin nicht gut mit seinen Eltern reden konnte und schon gar nicht über dieses Thema, aber das sie zusammen wohnten, hätte er doch wenigstens erwähnen können. Was sollte er, denn jetzt nur mit den Fitzgerald machen? Bis Martin wieder kam, würde noch eine ganze Zeit vergehen, denn er war ja gerade erst losgelaufen. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Danny sehen, dass Mrs. Fitzgerald aufgeregt auf ihren Mann einredete, wahrscheinlich versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, damit er Martin nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen würde, sobald er vom laufen wieder kam.

Danny kam eine absurde Idee, vielleicht sollten sie sich, falls Martin den heutigen Tag überlebte, ein Zeichen ausdenken. So was wie, die Krawatte am Türknauf, wie im Studentenheim, damit wenn einer von ihnen nicht da war und Martins Eltern mal wieder unangemeldet vorbei kamen, der Andere gewarnt war. Bei dem Gedanken musste Danny lächeln. Der Kaffee lief durch und es fanden sich auch noch ein paar Kekse an. Als der Kaffee, dann nun endlich so weit war ging Danny, nicht ohne noch einmal tief durchzuatmen, ins Wohnzimmer zu den unerwarteten Gästen zurück.

Nachdem Danny den Kaffee verteilt hatte, setzte er sich in den Sessel und sah zu den Fitzgeralds rüber. Die Atmosphäre war zum zerreizen gespannt, was ja irgendwie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. Die Drei saßen sich gegenüber und keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Martins Mutter brach als erste das Schweigen. „Sie wohnen also mit Martin zusammen." Danny der nicht so recht wusste was er darauf antworten sollte, nickte und sagte einfach nur „Ja". Er wusste, dass er sehr einsilbig geantwortet hatte. Es musste doch etwas geben worüber sie sich Unterhalten konnten, bis Martin wiederkam, nur fiel Danny leider nichts ein und es half auch nicht wirklich, das Martins Vater immer wieder angewidert zu ihm rüber sah.

Mrs. Fitzgerald schien fest entschlossen, eine einigermaßen vernünftige Unterhaltung zu führen, egal was ihr Mann davon hielt, also stellte sie weiter Fragen.

„Seit wann wohnen sie schon mit Martin zusammen?" Danny sah einmal kurz zu Martins Vater rüber, dann antwortete er. „Wir sind jetzt seit fast sieben Monaten ein Paar und zusammen wohnen wir seit ungefähr fünf Monaten." Bei den Worten, das sie ein Paar waren, zuckte Victor einmal fast unmerklich zusammen, doch Danny sah es dennoch. Man konnte deutlich sehen, das es Martins Mutter doch unangenehm war, aber trotzdem war sie mit dem fragen noch nicht fertig. „Haben sie vorher schon mal mit einem Mann zusammen gelebt?" „Nein, mit Martin ist es das erste Mal, dass ich mir mit einem Mann eine Wohnung teile." Martins Vater wirkte unbeteiligt, war es aber nicht, er hörte aufmerksam zu und seine Frau stellte Frage um Frage. Danny fühlte sich schon an ein Verhör erinnert und dachte so bei sich, dass auch Martins Mutter gut beim FBI arbeiten könnte. Verstohlen sah er auf seine Uhr, er hoffte, dass Martin bald zurück sein würde. Inzwischen war eine betretene Ruhe entstanden, Mrs. Fitzgerald waren wohl die Fragen ausgegangen. Fünf Minuten später, hörte er an der Tür den Schlüssel und war froh, dass Martin wieder da war.

Martin, der nichts Böses ahnte, schloss die Tür auf und wurde schlagartig bleich, als er seine Eltern, auf der Coach sitzen sah. Danny stand auf und ging zu Martin rüber, er war ganz verschwitzt und sein Shirt klebte ihm an der Brust, wenn sie jetzt alleine wären, hätte Danny schon längst Martin gegen die Wand gedrückt und ihn geküsst, dann hätte er ihm das Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und dann wären sie auf dem schnellsten Weg unter der Dusche verschwunden. Jetzt ging das ja leider alles nicht, jetzt hatten sie Besuch von Martins Eltern und die waren ganz sicher nicht darauf erpicht zu sehen wie ihr Sohn mit einem Mann Sex hatte, stattdessen zog er Martin mit sich zum Sessel, wo er ihn hinein drückte, er selber setzte sich auf die Lehne. Danny konnte spüren, dass es im Zimmer schlagartig um einige Grad kälter wurde als Martin die Wohnung betrat und es lag nicht an Martin, das stand fest. Die Begrüßung fiel eben so kühl aus, da gab es kein in den Arm nehmen, keine lieben Worte, da gab es nur ein Händeschütteln als ob sie Fremde wären und das nicht ihr Sohn wäre. Martin stand auf und sagte nur kurz, dass er unter die Dusche wollte, dann ging er. Danny war erstaunt wie wenig wärme und Liebe in dieser Familie war, nun konnte er erahnen, warum Martin seinen Eltern nicht sagte, dass sie zusammen wohnten und er so selten wie irgendwie möglich Kontakt mit ihnen suchte.

Zehn Minuten später war Martin wieder da, zwar noch mit nassen Haaren, aber jetzt duftete er wieder frisch geduscht. Er hatte sich ungezwungen gekleidet, in Jeans und T- Shirt, was Danny an ihm immer wieder anziehend fand. Nun ließ Martin sich auf der Lehne des Sessels nieder wie zuvor Danny, das brachte ihm einen missbilligen Blick von seinem Vater ein. Sofort senkte Martin seinen Blick und sah auf seine Hände. Flüchtig nahm Danny Martins Hand und konnte fühlen, dass sie ein wenig schwitzig war. Martin fühlte sich in der Situation, sichtbar unwohl. Danny drückte leicht seine Hand und es war ihm egal, dass Martins Eltern das sahen, er spürte das Martin ihn nun brauchte. Mrs. Fitzgerald war überrascht, dass zwei Männer so Zärtlich miteinander umgehen konnten und das so viel Liebe in so einer kleinen Geste steckten konnte. Martins Vater hielt nicht viel von Romantik oder gar Zärtlichkeit. Er hatte seinen Sohn tatsächlich fast nie in den Arm genommen und auch ihr gegenüber war er oft sehr kalt, aber Martin gegenüber war kaum wärme zu spüren. Für Martins Vater war die Homosexualität seines Sohnes ekelerregend. Draußen hatte es begonnen zu regnen, das passte ganz gut zu der Stimmung die in der Wohnung herrschte.

Danny entschuldigte sich und ging auf die Toilette, als er weg war sah Martins Mutter ihren Sohn nur ruhig an. „Was ist los Mom?" „Bist du Glücklich mit ihm, Martin?" Martin war irgendwie nicht darauf gefasst, dass seine Mutter ihn so offen ansprach. Er lief knall rot an. In der Familie Fitzgerald wurde nicht offen über „Glücklich sein" oder „Sex" gesprochen. Sein Vater legte nicht so großen Wert darauf. Martin musste funktionieren, dafür musste man nicht Glücklich sein. Er sah seiner Mutter in die Augen. „Ja, ich bin Glücklich. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben, bin ich wirklich Glücklich, Mom. Wie ist es für dich, das ich mit einem Mann zusammenlebe?" Martin konnte sehen, dass sich seine Mutter Gedanken über ihn und sein Leben gemacht hatte. Ich habe immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit, das du nun… na du weißt schon. „Dass ich nun Schwul bin, sprich es ruhig aus Mom." „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe." „Ja, weiß ich." „Warum bist du jetzt Schwul? Du bist doch auch mal mit Mädchen aus gewesen, oder nicht?" „Ich bin mit Mädchen ausgegangen, weil es von mir erwartet wurde, ich habe mich, aber nie wohl dabei gefühlt. Mit Danny fühle ich mich wohl."

Danny kam aus dem Bad wieder und dann brach die Hölle los. Er schaffte es gerade noch sich neben Martin auf die Lehne zu setzen, als Martins Vater förmlich explodierte. Victor war aufgesprungen und schrie Martin beinahe an. „Was glaubst du was das für mich und meine Arbeit bedeutet, dass mein Sohn, mein einziger Sohn, schwul ist?! Und, als wäre das noch nicht genug, wohnst du jetzt auch noch mit einem Mann zusammen! Das du Schwul bist hätte man vielleicht ja noch vertuschen können, aber wie soll man vertuschen, dass du mit einem Mann zusammenlebst, verrate mir das mal Martin?!"

Danny wollte aufspringen und Victor eine passende Antwort geben, aber Martin hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Und sie Agent Taylor, sie sind doch nur mit meinem Sohn zusammen, weil sie sich dadurch einen Sprung auf ihrer Karriereleiter versprechen!" Nun war es Martin der aufsprang und sich seinem Vater entgegenstellte. Martin, der jetzt sehr wütend war, stand dicht vor seinem Vater und fauchte ihn an, er war gut ein Kopf kleiner als Victor. „Danny lässt du da raus, er hat nichts damit zu tun, das du ein Problem mit mir hast! Ich habe Danny gebeten mit mir zusammenzuziehen und das nur weil ich ihn liebe! Danny hat nur eingewilligt, weil er mich liebt und nicht, weil er sich provillieren will!" „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!" „Doch das glaube ich, ich bin mir sogar völlig sicher!" Danny sah Martin groß an so sauer hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. „Du warst doch nie wirklich für mich da, du hast doch nur immer kontrolliert das ich auch ja alles richtig mache, ich war doch nie gut genug für dich, alles habe ich in deinen Augen falsch gemacht!" „Ja du warst schon immer missraten Martin und jetzt bist du auch noch Schwul! Du bist eine Schande für meine Familie!" Martin sah seine Eltern nur an, darauf wusste er nichts zu sagen, sie glaubten wirklich, dass er eine Schande war, er war jetzt für seine Eltern eine Schande. Das tat ihm in der Seele weh. „Keiner in meiner Familie ist so wie du und bei deiner Mutter in der Familie auch nicht!" Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür und rief nach seiner Frau, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Langsam kam sie zu dem Entschluss, das es wichtiger war das ihr Sohn sich jetzt endlich wohl fühlte, als das ihr Mann sein Gesicht waren konnte und sie konnte sehen, dass er Glücklich war mit Danny. „Nein ich werde noch bei Martin bleiben, ich werde später ins Hotel nachkommen." „Mach was du willst." Dann stapfte Victor wütend aus der Wohnung und fuhr ins Hotel.

Danny stand auf und legte Martin eine Hand auf die Schulter, er konnte spüren, dass Martin ganz angespannt war. Er ließ sich von Danny zum Sessel zurückführen und setzte sich. „Ich habe dich noch nie so wütend gesehen." Martin sah ihn nur an sagte, aber kein Ton. „Was ist los mit dir Martin?" „Ich bin eine Schande für meinen Vater, er hasst mich." Mrs. Fitzgerald hatte still zugesehen als Danny Martin zum Sessel geführt hatte, nun meldete sie sich wieder zu Wort. „Dein Vater hasst dich nicht Martin, er kommt nur noch nicht damit klar, dass sein Sohn homosexuell ist. Er hatte große Pläne mit dir und das sieht er jetzt gefährdet." „Ich weiß was er mit mir vorhatte, aber das ist nicht das was ich möchte und das kann er einfach nicht akzeptieren. Er wollte schon immer mir seine Sicht der Dinge aufdrängen, ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Eigentlich sollte ich darüber froh sein, das er mich jetzt aufgegeben hat." „Er hat dich nicht aufgegeben, er braucht nur etwas mehr Zeit, um mit den Neuen Gegebenheiten klar zukommen." „Mom, er hatte genug Zeit ich bin mit Danny jetzt seit sieben Monaten zusammen und er weiß es fast schon von Anfang an. Das ist doch nun wirklich genug Zeit, oder nicht?" Seine Mutter versuchte für seinen Vater Ausreden zu finden, das hatte sie schon immer so gemacht, egal um was es ging.

„Er liebt dich Martin er braucht nur noch Zeit, dann kann er es dir auch zeigen." „Er hat mir noch nie gezeigt, das er mich liebt, wieso sollte er jetzt damit anfangen?" „Jetzt wirst du aber ungerecht, Martin." „Wieso werde ich nun ungerecht? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das er da jemals drüber weg kommt." „Wenn du das weißt, dann ändere dich doch." Nun war seine Mutter doch Sauer. „Wie soll ich, denn meine Sexuelle Orientierung ändern, Mom? Entweder man ist Schwul oder nicht." Nun war auch Martin leicht Böse auf seine Mutter, sie hielt immer nur zu seinem Vater. Aber als er sie ansah und sah wie geknickt sie da saß, entschuldigte er sich für seinen Ausbruch. Er sollte auf seinen Vater wütend sein und nicht auf seine Mutter, immerhin versuchte sie ihn zu verstehen, das ist mehr als er von seinem Vater je erwarten könnte. Danny saß bei Martin und streichelte leicht seinen Rücken, er wollte, dass er fühlte, dass er für ihn da war. „Martin, Gott hat es nicht vorgesehen das zwei Männer miteinander Sex haben." Martin konnte sehen, dass es seiner Mutter schwer fiel mit ihm über Sex zu sprechen, aber auch er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei. Seine Eltern sprachen nie mit ihrem Sohn über Sex. „Mom, darüber will ich wirklich nicht mit dir reden." „Warum nicht, ich bin doch deine Mutter?" „Ja, deswegen ja, weil du meine Mutter bist und wieso willst du überhaupt jetzt darüber reden? Ihr habt noch nie mit mir über Sex gesprochen, warum also jetzt?" „Ich frage mich nur, ob ich bei deiner Erziehung was falsch gemacht habe." „Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Das ist keine Frage der Erziehung, das ist angeboren." „Wenn es angeboren ist, warum bist du denn erst so spät Schwul geworden?" „Ich habe es schon eine ganze Weile gemerkt, ich habe diese Gefühle nur nicht richtig verstanden. Vater sagte immer das Schwul sein unnatürlich sei und das er mich umbringen würde, sollte ich jemals so was machen. Ich glaube er hat es irgendwie gewusst."

Mrs. Fitzgerald fielen die liebevollen Blicke auf, die Danny ihrem Sohn und Martin Danny zuwarf. Nun sah sie Danny an, sie war entschlossen mehr über den Menschen zu erfahren, den ihr Sohn so liebte, dass er sich sogar für ihn gegen seinen Vater stellte.

„Lieben sie meinen Sohn?" Danny sah Martins Mutter gerade in die Augen und antwortete offen und ohne rot zu werden. Das bewunderte Martin an Danny so, dass er nie rot wurde egal was man von ihm wollte, er selber wurde fast immer rot. „Ja, ich liebe ihren Sohn." Martins Mutter hatte immer noch nicht genug sie fragte doch tatsächlich weiter. „Was sagen ihre Eltern dazu, dass sie mit einem Mann zusammenleben?" Auch diese Frage beantwortete Danny souverän ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Meine Eltern sind vor langer Zeit bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen." „Oh, das tut mir leid." „Mom, bitte las es gut sein." „Ich muss doch wissen mit wem du zusammen lebst." „Nun weißt du es ja." Danny sah Martin an, er war natürlich wieder rot geworden. Das war eine Sache die er an Martin liebte, er wurde immer rot wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war.

Danny stand auf, meinte, dass er noch mal Kaffee machen würde und verschwand in der Küche. Dass Danny aus dem Zimmer ging, nahm Martins Mutter als Gelegenheit, ihren Sohn noch was zu fragen. „Warum dieser Danny, Martin?" Martin sah seine Mutter direkt an. „Bei Danny kann ich so sein wie ich bin, ich muss mich nicht andauernd verstellen. Danny liebt mich und ich Liebe ihn, Mom. Ist das nicht das wichtigste, das ich mich bei einem Menschen wohl und geborgen fühle und das ich weiß, dass ich geliebt werde? Freust du dich denn gar nicht ein wenig für mich, das ich den Menschen gefunden habe, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen will?" „Natürlich freue ich mich darüber, dass du Glücklich bist, aber wir haben uns auf Enkelkinder gefreut." Martin sah auf seine Hände, was sollte er seiner Mutter darauf antworten? Klar wusste er, dass sich seine Eltern Enkelkinder wünschten, aber er stand nun mal auf Männer.

„Mom, ich verlange gar nicht, das du es verstehst, ich will nur das du mich nicht Hasst dafür, wie ich bin." „Ich Hasse dich doch nicht, Martin. Du bist doch mein Sohn, ich liebe dich und dein Vater liebt dich auch Martin, auch wenn er es nicht so zeigen kann." Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn lange fest. Bei ihren Worten, kamen Martin die Tränen, das war mehr als er sich erhofft hatte. Schnell wischte er sie weg, er wollte vor seiner Mutter nicht weinen, das hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan.

Als sich beide beruhigt hatten, fragte sie wie Danny denn so ist, als Mensch. Martins Augen fingen an zu leuchten, als er anfing von Danny zu erzählen. „Danny ist ein fröhlicher Mensch und er ist fast nie still. Er hat ein unheimlich nettes Lächeln. Wenn er mich ansieht, habe ich dieses kribbeln im Bauch. Er ist ein ganz sanfter und zärtlicher Mann. Danny ist mein Gegenstück, bei ihm fühle ich mich wohl und Geborgen. Er ist immer für mich da und ich für ihn. Als ich im Krankenhaus war, nach der Explosion, ist er nicht von meiner Seite gewichen. Er blieb solange an meinem Bett sitzen, bis ich außer Gefahr war. Und als ich mit den Folgen meiner Entführung kämpfen musste, war er auch da. Er hat mich jedes Mal in den Arm genommen, wenn ich aus einem Alptraum aufschreckte. Ich liebe es, wenn er mich anlächelt und wenn er mich berührt. Ich liebe ihn wirklich, Mom."

„Wissen eure Kollegen bescheit über euch und was sagt dein Chef dazu?" „Unsere Kollegen wissen seit einer Weile bescheit und unser Chef hat nichts dagegen. Er wusste es sogar noch eher als ich es selber wusste."

Martin stand auf und meinte er würde mal nach Danny sehen. Danny sah in seinen Augen, als Martin in die Küche kam, das es nicht leicht für ihn war und meinte schnell: „Wir schaffen das schon", dann gab er Martin einen Kuss. Schnell lehnte er die Tür an, dann nahm er ihn in die Arme. Martins Mutter wollte nur Fragen, ob es den beiden gut ging. Also ging sie zur Küche und schob die angelehnte Tür auf. Sie sah ihren Sohn, zum ersten Mal, in den Armen eines Mannes und es sah wirklich Liebevoll aus. Schnell schloss sie die Tür wieder und ging leise zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Martin hatte seine Augen geschlossen, Danny stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, so konnten sie nicht sehen, dass Martins Mutter in die Küche kam und sie beide eng umschlungen vorfand. Martin küsste Danny noch mal und meinte: „Sie hat mich in den Arm genommen, das hat sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht", dann verließ er die Küche. Danny machte den Kaffee fertig und brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Als sie dann wieder beisammen saßen, lächelte Mrs. Fitzgerald plötzlich, was Martin doch sehr irritierte, er hatte seine Mutter schon sehr lange nicht mehr lächeln gesehen. „Mom, wieso lächelst du?" „Ich freue mich darüber, dass ihr beide, so Glücklich miteinander seid." „Und schon wird er wieder rot", grinste Danny und streichelte Martin über die Wange.

Ab da, war die Unterhaltung viel entspannter. Danny erzählte kleine Anekdoten über ihre Arbeit und es wurde viel gelacht. Sie merkten gar nicht wie die Zeit verging und selbst Martin entspannte sich sichtlich. Dann war es auch schon Zeit, dass seine Mutter in ihr Hotel musste, wo Victor auf sie wartete. „Martin begleite mich bitte nach unten. Wir werden Morgen früh zurück nach Washington fliegen, soll ich deinem Vater noch was ausrichten?" Martin schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, er war noch nicht bereit, den ersten Schritt auf seinen Vater zuzumachen. Mrs. Fitzgerald drehte sich zu Danny um und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Passen sie schön auf meinen Sohn auf", meinte sie mit einem lächeln. Danny sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Das werde ich." Als sie unten vor dem Haus standen, nahm sie auch Martin noch mal in den Arm und meinte: „Ich freue mich für euch Beide. Halte ihn fest, so lange du kannst, er ist gut für dich." „Ja, ich weiß, danke Mom." Dann war das Taxi da und sie stieg ein. Martin kam in ihre Wohnung und wurde von Danny gleich in die Arme genommen. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir das schon schaffen."

Ende


End file.
